1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an adhesive composition, an organic electronic device (OED) including the same, and a method of manufacturing the OED.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An OED is a device including an organic material layer in which electric charges are exchanged using holes and electrons, and the OED may be, for example, a photovoltaic device, a rectifier, a transmitter, or an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
Among the OEDs, an OLED has lower power consumption and a higher response speed, and is more advantageous in reducing the thickness of a display device or lighting than a conventional light source. Such an OLED also has excellent space utilization, and is expected to be applied to various fields including all types of portable devices, monitors, notebook computers and TVs.
For commercialization and expanded use of the OLED, the most critical problem is durability. Organic materials and metal electrodes included in the OLED are very easily oxidized by an external factor, for example, moisture. Therefore, a product including an OLED is very sensitive to environmental factors. For this reason, various methods have been suggested to effectively prevent the permeation of oxygen or moisture into an OED such as an OLED from the outside.
Patent Document 1 discloses an adhesive capsulation composition film and an organic electroluminescent element, where the composition is a polyisobutylene (PIB)-based pressure-sensitive adhesive and does not have high processability and has low reliability under a high-temperature and high-humidity condition.